A Year of Friendship
by Infinite Colors
Summary: Never did I expect that I needed someone but there she was. She was my best friend. /AU/One-shot/RnR/


**A Year of Friendship**

**One-shot**

* * *

**Summary: **Never did I expect that I needed someone but there she was. She was my best friend.

* * *

******Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice.**

******A/N: **I wanted to explore Hotaru and at the same time give a present to my lovely wife. We are celebrating our anniversary today (May 13).

_To my best friend. For you accepted me for who I am and didn't let me go._

* * *

There were times in my life that I would think and look back on how I was given so many blessings even if I never did ask for them. One of the many blessings was when I befriended Mikan Sakura, never was I socially active or much less friendly with anyone but all of that changed when I met her.

She posted this music video on a Facebook group that I've recently become a member of. It was a favorite song of mine and well after that we both couldn't anymore stop to talk (Well, mostly she was the one talking and blabbering). Every day from that day onwards was spent talking about nonsense and random stuff we could think of. I found out more facts about her, she was across the world from where I stand, not that it bother us, but it did however gave us this notion that we won't actually ever met. I mean I was not exactly that rich to fly over to her country.

We officially were BFF's which stands for _Best Friends Forever_. We shared everything from the colors of our nails to the rants about dysmenorrhoea.

We listened to the same music, read the same stories and even have crushes on the same guys (Not that I was interested in guys but sometimes I can't help it).

I know we were two peas in a pod.

We would talk on Skype, actually she was the only who talked but it didn't matter because I liked hearing her cheery voice that eventually would leave a smirk on my lips.

On the first month that we celebrated when we met, she gave me a present and I too in return made a cyber gift for her. It was like this for the following months of celebrating.

I never actually did this before and I wasn't that much good with keeping friends but she was like an angel, she wouldn't care. It was as if all she knew was she was happy I didn't mind being her friend.

I remembered singing for her which was I don't know weird because I never was a great singer but again it didn't matter for her. She sang for me too if you would like to know.

We were inseparable, this however came to an end when school stated once again and my summer vacation was coming to an end.

Even if we did have school priorities in such we still tried to talk to each other by weekends, the time difference between my country and hers was just a pain the bottom. (But dancing was more of a pain in it though.)

Sometimes when she wasn't online, I tried to cheer myself up by reading old conversation we had, and I'll tell you now even I can't explain how we've reached messages almost close to six-thousand. I, Hotaru Imai, doesn't even like "hanging around" but now I found myself actually missing someone.

The holidays came and go, from those times; I liked to think of myself not worthy of having a friend like her, for she was always there no matter what.

I was actually graduating that year and was really to the highest kind of busy. But I think we still made time for the two of us by making long messages and still sharing about random stuff.

The blabbering was always there.

Summer rolled once again.

It was close to a year when we met. I still couldn't believe that I was with a friend for a whole year. I had a friend not just an acquaintance.

A Friend. My Best Friend Forever.

I wasn't actually looking for a friend or anyone because I kind of liked being alone and indulging to my solitude. I guess, it was actually a blessing that at first I didn't even want and now I found myself treasuring it.

A year of friendship that I would love to continue for decades, centuries and millenniums. A friendship that I would cherish even if my body was confined in a coffin.

I guessed she gave me hope and a new light. She changed me trough that year. She melted the ice over my heart; the ice queen was nowhere to be found. She was the heat. The epitome of the sun.

_She was My Best Friend Forever and Ever. _

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
